


As the Grave

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They say silence is golden.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Grave

They say **silence** is golden.

At night, sharing a pod, Miguel longs for it: Grooves talks in his sleep, _five more minutes Mum_ and _I’m sorry Dad_. El Cid snores and snorts at random intervals, louder than a fucking pig. Miguel misses Maritza’s little sighs. If it was quiet, he thinks, he might be able to imagine them. Imagine himself back in his bed, sleeping next to her. Escape Oz for a little while.

They also say be careful what you wish for. At night in solitary, the only sound is his own beating heart.


End file.
